Huh?
by Kesali Ruv
Summary: Tohru goes grocery shopping one day and discovers something that she didn't expect or even think about.
1. Another Cursed Family?

Here's the rewrite of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own anything about Fruits Basket only the characters I made to put into this fanfiction

**

* * *

**

Chapter ONE: Another Cursed Family?

Tohru made her usual walk from the grocery store, two bags in each hand. It had been a while since she last went to go buy some supplies. They had just run out of the last of the milk and were running low on some cooking stuff so she made the trip down. She usually had Kyo or Yuki accompany her but Kyo was dozing on the roof and Yuki was tending to the secret base. She didn't want to disturb either of them, so she went alone.

She smiled as she hummed Momiji's song to herself while walking back home holding the, luckily not too heavy, plastic bags. What could she make for dinner…? She could fry some fish. Maybe mix some soup too with some of the vegetables from the secret base. What was in season now… So wrapped up in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention as she rounded the corner.

Tohru hit something, or some_body_ actually.

"Oof!" 'POOF.' A cloud of brown smoke shrouded over where the person once stood hiding the figure _he _had transformed into. Tohru stepped back letting her bags go and dropping them on the ground.

"I'm SO sorry!" Tohru immediately looked around to see if anyone was near. Clear. She waited for the smoke to disappear. "Yuki? Kyo?" It was taking a bit longer than usual and no one was saying anything. Did one of them try to find her?

"AHH! OH NO! What will Kisarai think if she found out someone found out our secret!" A feminine voice sounded from the smoke. Tohru blinked in surprise.

…

Huh?

Tohru stared puzzled. The smoke finally dispersed leaving a little brown puppy surrounded by clothing. The small animal stared up at Tohru as Tohru stared down at her.

"EEK!" 'POOF' Once again smoke came as the person transformed back to reveal a girl. She stood, at least one and a half heads shorter than that of Tohru. She had brown hair that flowed down to touch her shoulders. She glanced at Tohru with fear filled eyes than quickly shut them as she covered herself. She looked no older than twelve years old.

Tohru, used to turning away in time when the 'POOF' came for the Sohma's, turned her back towards the girl letting her change into her clothes while also making sure no one was coming near the vicinity. The girl hurriedly put on her outfit then grabbed Tohru's shoulder and twisted her around. Tohru's bright, lively turquoise eyes met the girl's worried and scared blue ones.

"Please, oh, please don't tell anyone about this!" She begged bowing to Tohru repeatedly. Still a bit confused Tohru managed a kind and assuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't, though I have a question." Tohru knew this wasn't going to be since there was already a 'dog' in the zodiac but she needed to make sure. "Are you a Sohma by any chance?"

The girl tilted her head to the right. It was her turn to be confused. "A Sohma? No, my name is Shorin Masada."

'_Masada…"_ Tohru thought about her last name. This was strange. She knew that the Sohma family was cursed. Were there other families cursed too? Well, yes, I guess now she figured that out, but how many families _were_ there? She was brought out of her thinking when the girl cleared her throat to catch her attention.

"Um… I'm sorry to ask you this but now that you found out about our family do you think tomorrow you can come to our home?" Tohru's smile slowly went away. She would probably have her memories erased or something. Well, it was something to protect a family from the public and it was important that if any outsiders were to learn of their secret it would be best if they forgot about it. Just like the Sohma's. Her smile came back as she nodded.

"Of course. I'll meet you here again at the same time?" Shorin's eyes widened and sparked with happiness.

"Thank you." She said as she bowed one last time to her. Tohru chuckled nervously. Turning around Shorin ran than turned around and waved. "See you later!" She ran off after that.

"Bye," Tohru said after her. She waited a while longer watching as Shorin disappeared around another corner before picking up her bags and resuming her walk herself. Wasn't this interesting?

* * *

-Next day -

"Wh-where is she? I can't find her." Kyo shouted through the house. He slid open the door leading to the living room where Yuki and Shigure were sitting around a kotatsu. Yuki sat lazily flipping through the channels while Shigure read the newspaper. Kyo stood there breathing a little hard from running all over the house and yelling for Tohru.

"I remember going through this before," Yuki recalled remembering when Tohru went to go to her 'friend's house' that one other time.

"Yes, I do too," Shigure agreed. Kyo huffed and crossed his arms. "To tell you again, over dinner last night she said she was going to a friend's house today. Didn't you hear her?"

It took him a while before the cat finally cleared his throat and looked away with a slight flush. "Yeah, well, she hardly leaves the house and all," Kyo replied back turning around and heading to the roof. Yuki sat there switching the channel bored.

"Yes, her absence is clear in this household," Shigure said taking his eyes off his paper for a moment.

"Shigure, don't start," Yuki told.

* * *

Tohru stood at the corner where she met Shorin. She had come a little early, but she was there none the less.

Her hands were held in front of her as she stood there wearing a nice light- blue skirt with a matching shirt and shoes to go with it. If she was going to meet the head of the family she was going to dress nice. She wanted the first impression of her on him or her to be good.

"Hey!" A familiar feminine voice called. Tohru turned to the right and saw Shorin running over, waving for more for her attention.

She stopped in front of Tohru bending over to catch her breath.

"Good morning," Tohru greeted. Shorin smiled up as she took in a deep breath and straightened up.

"Morning to you too," Shorin greeted back. "Shall we go?" Tohru nodded as Shorin led the way.

All the way there, it was an awkward kind of silent. Tohru was caught up in thinking of what was going to happen as Shorin was thinking of how her family would react and what her family would do. It wasn't until they came upon a wooden gate much like the Sohma's gate leading into the estate that Shorin broke the silence.

"We're here," she informed. Tohru looked up at the gate a little impressed. _'Just like the Sohma Estate.'_ she thought.

Shorin pushed open the door enough so Tohru and she could walk through. As Tohru walked in she also saw that the inside was also like the Sohma's Estate. Everything was old fashioned with many little rock gardens, regular gardens, ponds, and cherry blossom trees scattered around in an orderly way. It had a peaceful air around it, however, that made Tohru relax a bit.

"This way," Shorin said, again, leading the way. After many turns, they finally reached a house that was slightly larger than the others. Taking off their shoes they walked in and went down the halls. Some people peeked out of the doors staring after Shorin, or rather Tohru, as they passed by. The bit of relaxation and peace began to fade away as she felt all the questioning and knowing eyes on her.

Stopping at a door Shorin knocked.

"Excuse me for bothering you, but I brought her," she notified. It was silent inside for a second.

"Come in." Sliding open the door Shorin and Tohru walked into a large empty room. At the front sat a girl older than Shorin with messily cut black hair. She wore a red plain colored kimono with a white obi. Her brown chocolate eyes were narrowed at the couple that kneeled in front of her. Shorin and Tohru waited in the back.

"You wish to marry?" the woman asked. Tohru's eyes went big. Marry? This reminded her of the story with Hatori and Kanna. She bit her lower lip remembering how it had turned out.

"Yes," the man answered. She could see that the man was shaking very noticeably, so was the woman kneeling behind him. The head of the family stood up and walked over to the man. Tohru closed her eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen.

"Do you love her?" Tohru heard her ask. Her eyes parted enough for her to see a little. The man nodded. "Do you love him?" The woman asked the man's hopefully soon-to-be-fiance. She nodded as well. "Then why are you asking me for my permission to get married? If you two love each other than go ahead." The woman walked back and sat down on some cushions that were lain out for her. The man's mouth broke into a smile as he turned to his fiancé and stood up. He bowed to the head of the family. All the terror and fright was now gone as they both radiated with happiness and thanks. The woman smiled at them.

"Thank you so much!" The man escorted his fiancé out, both beaming with joy. Tohru smiled too at the happy ending they were able to receive.

Now it was her turn.

The woman turned to them. "Shorin, you may leave. You," she pointed to Tohru, "come here." Shorin and Tohru glanced at each other fearfully as they parted each other's company. Shorin left sliding the door closed as Tohru walked to sit where the man had previously occupied. The woman watched as Shorin closed the door. She sighed.

"What's your name?" Tohru gulped a bit.

"T-Tohru," she stammered. The feeling of when she first met Akito Sohma came back. Even though it was just a brief look, just that was enough to give her an uneasy feeling about the man. That, plus all the stories she had heard of what had happened to the Sohma's. Would this woman be the same?

"I'm Kisarai Masada, head of the Masada Family. Pleased to meet you," Kisarai nodded to Tohru.

"P-please to meet you t-too." Kisarai smiled kindly.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything." Her smile calmed Tohru down very much, but not all the way. "I just need you to promise not to tell anyone of our secret. If you promise that then we'll have no trouble. But, if you must, you may tell your family if you can't bear to keep it a secret. There have been people who couldn't keep it in that they exploded and told their family and friends. When that happened we had to bring them all here to tell them to keep it secret. Though, of course, when all of them began telling everyone we brought them all in and erased their memories. However, I doubt that'll happen with you." Tohru nodded furiously.

"Of course I'll keep your secret! I'll never tell a soul," she swore. Kisarai grinned.

"Thank you," Kisarai thanked. Kisarai stood stretching her arms over her head as she let out a long breath. "How about I show you around? I need to get a breath of fresh air anyway." Tohru stood up and followed Kisarai out. She was much different than what Tohru had first thought. She was like the complete opposite of Akito.

It was quiet again. Tohru had been walking in a lot of silences so far.

"Do you have any questions you need answered?" Kisarai asked finally breaking the quiet. She had a lot actually, but she didn't want to bombard her on the first day so she picked the most obvious.

"Only one: why did Shorin transform when I ran into her?" Tohru asked. It was different than what she was used to. With the Sohma's it's with the opposite sex.

"If someone of the same sex hugs us or if we have strong feelings over something they transform." Kisarai explained. Tohru nodded. It was the same basic concept, just with a few differences.

"Oh, okay." They continued their walk with a few comments from Kisarai about where they were at and everything when a boy ran from a door in front of them. He hugged around Kisarai as he looked up at her. He had unruly short black hair that looked spikey and dark brown eyes. He was about the age of Rina, perhaps a little younger. He wore a karate uniform with a green belt around his waist. Kisarai knelt down and stroked his hair. Now that Tohru had gotten a good look at him, he was the spitting image of Kisarai.

"Hey Shirezu," Kisarai greeted. The boy smiled.

"Hey mom," Shirezu replied. Some people from another building were calling his name. Kisarai looked past him to the doors that were open that looked like were leading into a dojo.

"You better go back to training. I'll see you at home?" Shirezu nodded.

"Yep!" He waved to them and ran off back to the dojo. Something around his right wrist caught Tohru's eyes. It wasn't too hard to notice.

"Is he…" Tohru knew exactly what animal cursed him. Kisarai nodded.

"Yes, he's the cat." Tohru looked up at Kisarai as she stood. She saw a smile on her face. Tohru didn't have to ask the question that hung so clear in the air.

"My grandfather was the head of the family before me. He was strict and harsh and followed the book a little too closely. He led the way his uncle did so it wasn't odd to see him act the same way towards the zodiac members, especially the cat, as him. Everyone feared him. They were scared to ask him questions, ask for permission to do something, to even _talk _to him. Nobody feared him more, though, then the cat.

"I remember seeing the cat walking alone through the estate. My grandfather told lies about the cat to all the family about how bad he was. He would bring bad luck to anyone around him. He'll turn into his other form if you even make him the tiniest bit mad. Some didn't believe him but a majority did. When those some still helped the cat, all my grandfather did was bring them into his office and after that they stayed clear away. So, either way, everyone avoided even being near him." She smiled sadly.

"So, when I was born, I decided that it wouldn't be that way. The cat would be accepted if I was to lead my family. Some of the older members still were wary with the cat and me being in charge but they couldn't really say anything. I began to tell the cursed kids that the cat was no longer to be cast away. When I first began, it was mostly because I believed it wasn't the cat's fault that he wasn't able to attend the banquet. I don't believe it was anyone's fault if that makes any sense," Kisarai shrugged. "But, when I had Shirezu, it meant a lot more to me because I didn't want him to be sad and so filled with rage towards the rat. I didn't want my son to feel that way." Sighing, Kisarai began to walk again. Tohru jumped at the sudden movement being so caught up in her story. "The others began to loosen up and finally accept him. The other zodiac members also opened their arms to Shirezu. In fact Rina, the rat, and my son are really good friends now. I can hardly separate the two!" She laughed a light laugh that Tohru couldn't help but smile at.

Throughout the entire story, Tohru watched Kisarai's expressions. She seemed very honest of everything. After it another question popped in her head, but she didn't really want to ask it. As if sensing her question Kisarai crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's okay. You can ask." Tohru, surprised at Kisarai, looked away trying to find a way to ask the question.

"Since you're the head of the family…" Tohru tried to ask but lost the words. "I'm sorry, just forget it." Kisarai, ignoring what Tohru last said, seemed to understand where her question was leading.

"Yes, I have a short life to live. In fact I'm the oldest to keep living. Twenty-five years of age and still going. But, I accept the fact that I'm going to die young. That's why I live each moment of my life to the fullest, for I never know when I'm going to die. It could be in five minutes or fifty years, but I accept that I'll die. Besides we all have to die some time. Death is a path that we all must take." Kisarai told. Tohru nodded in understanding. It was true, she couldn't deny that, but is it really that easy?

The sun slowly made its way down as it began to set. Tohru had been so caught up in talking and meeting people she had forgotten the time.

"I have to go now. I would love to come back." Tohru stepped away and bowed to Kisarai. Kisarai bowed back.

"It'd be a pleasure to see you again. Please come back any time." Tohru nodded and waved to her as she left. She would certainly have to come back. Maybe with Yuki and Kyo. It would be nice if the Sohma's and Masada's met. They had something in common but for now she'd keep her promise to both families. No one would know about the curses at all.

* * *

END. Well, there's the first chapter. I'm not that good a writer. I haven't been writing in a while. Hopefully once I get back into writing it'll get better. This may not be too good but it's something. Please read and review. No flames please. It's like what I said in the beginning. If you don't like it don't read it. Hopefully I'll have chapter two in a little while. Well, till the next chapter. I'll leave a little summary of what'll happen next.

**Chapter TWO Summary**

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki decide to go shopping the next day for some new clothes. While shopping Tohru sees some familiar people. At first what seems to be a nice meeting soon changes when something bad occurs.


	2. The Family's Meet

Back again. Here's chapter TWO. Of course I do not own Fruits Basket, only the characters that I made for this story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter TWO: The Family's Meet

The next day, instead of going to the Masada's, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went to town for some new clothes for the summer. Some of their clothes had either gotten too big, small, or were getting old so they decided to go shopping with whatever money they had. All three of them stood in the middle of clothes racks looking for something that suited them. The cart only held a couple of items, but not a whole lot.

While looking for clothes, Tohru noticed someone across from her sliding the clothes one by one looking through them. Walking over, Tohru smiled figuring out who it was.

"Kisarai!" she exclaimed surprised. Kisarai was wearing regular clothes like any other person. She wore a flowing brown skirt with a black blouse. It was then that Tohru was a little worried.

Should Kisarai be out in… her condition? Though, she seemed like the type of person who does whatever she wants despite what others may think or suggest.

"Ah! Tohru, it's nice to see you again," Kisarai greeted. Behind her Shirezu and Rina stood looking up at Tohru.

"Hi Shirezu. Are you Rina?" The little girl nodded shly as she inched herself a little more behind Kisarai's leg so she couldn't be seen. Tohru flashed them her famous smile that reassured Rina that she wasn't going to do anything. Rina and Shirezu couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," they said in about perfect unison. By that time Kyo and Yuki were behind Tohru watching the three Masada's in front of them. Tohru looked over her shoulder.

"You know them?" Kyo asked. He put a hand on his waist waiting for an answer.

"Of course she would know them. Why would she be talking to them in the first place if she didn't," Yuki pointed out. Kyo's anger began to rise.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Rina and Shirezu flinched hearing how they began to start an argument.

"Well, if you were smart enough to know that, than I wouldn't have said it stupid cat," Yuki countered. Both Rina's and Shirezu's heads were cast down hearing them bicker.

"Please stop. There are kids around," Tohru asked. She did want them to stop but most of it was because Rina and Shirezu were also the cat and rat. The way they looked now was just sad.

Yuki and Kyo stared at Tohru than to the two kids beside Kisarai. Both of them quieted down and faced the opposite of each other after seeing their faces.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to start that up," Yuki apologized.

"Yeah, same here," Kyo agreed. Kisarai smiled a little nervously and a little strained.

"It's quite alright. Just please make sure you don't start up again," she said. Yuki and Kyo nodded as Tohru let out a breath.

"I think we should get going. It's about time to get home for their training." Kisarai patted Shirezu and Rina on the heads. "It was nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you too," Tohru said with a smile.

"Let's go," Kisarai told Shirezu and Rina. As she led them out, Rina didn't see the little bar that protruded out from under the rack of clothes. As her foot dragged across it, she stumbled forward, right into Kyo. Because of seeing her fall, Kyo reacted to catching her.

It took him a moment after catching Rina against him that he should've gone poof already but…nothing happened. Kyo watched bewildered as Rina pushed herself away from him softly with a mumbled 'sorry'. Even then, when they began to walk off, he didn't- or couldn't- move an inch.

"I'm sorry about that. Rina, let's go." Kisarai led the two children away leaving Yuki and Kyo surprised and Tohru panicking on trying to find out an excuse.

Kyo stood there watching the three people walk away. His arms were still held out after Rina had pulled away.

"What… What just happened there?" He looked down at his arms than at the little girl. "That was a girl, right?"

"Yes… It was," Yuki replied just as surprised as Kyo was. Tohru put on a fake smile and laughed a little.

"Ha ha ha…. Why don't we go somewhere else now? There was a shop next to here that I wanted to see. Let's go." Tohru turned around and was just about to go when Yuki called to her.

"Miss Honda, who was that?" Tohru stopped where she was and looked over her shoulder nervously. This about exposed everything. There wasn't any excuse in the world to tell Kyo and Yuki who they were. It was too late anyway. It wasn't like how if they transformed she could just say that they went to the bathroom or she finally found her long lost pet. This was completely different scenario.

But Kisarai did say that she could tell her family and friends. She did trust Kyo and Yuki, and she knew that neither of them would say anything. So, would it be alright if she told them?

Without any other alternative, there in the store, she told them everything she knew about the Masada's, quiet enough so only Yuki and Kyo could hear her. She observed the emotions and reactions they got from the information relayed to them. Shock, happiness, sadness, many other types as well. Once she was done telling them what she knew, they stood there quiet and thinking.

"So, they're cursed?" Yuki said aloud. He wasn't asking anyone in particular, heck he didn't even say it as a question. Tohru nodded none the less as an answer of yes.

"I never thought there was another cursed family out there," Kyo said. Tohru shifted her feet and fiddled with her hands. Although she told them about the Masada's being cursed, she didn't really tell them everything. She didn't add in that Shirezu and Rina were the cat and rat or that Kirasai was the head of the family. Hopefully they wouldn't ask who they were. It would be bad enough because of their argument if she explained that that family's ideals and thoughts were a little different from theirs.

"We should invite them over to get to know them a bit. I don't think Akito would mind if we told someone about the curse when they're cursed with the same thing as well," Yuki reasoned. Even though he feared the God, he didn't think Akito would mind TOO much.

Tohru stared at Yuki wondering if what he said was what he wanted. Even Kyo waited for Yuki to suddenly take back what he said. But the look on Yuki's face told them his mind was made up.

"Or we can go to their estate. Kisarai told me that I was allowed to come again," Tohru told them.

"Should we bring the dog too?" Kyo asked. Tohru laughed worriedly as Yuki imagined what would happen.

"No, we'll just tell him that we're going to a friend's house," Yuki said.

"We should go tomorrow. It's getting late." Tohru said as they walked out of the store. Yuki and Kyo grunted in agreement as they walked back home, bags in hand. It seemed tomorrow was all planned out. Nothing else could go wrong. Right?

* * *

END! Wow. Not as long as the other one but it's a chapter. It's better than nothing. Not as good still…. Oh well. Here's a preview though!!

**Chapter THREE Summary**

"Tohru?" a familiar voice said. The door slid open showing someone that left the three speechless.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"


	3. Surprise!

I am so sorry about the REALLY long delay. I haven't been able to write for some time but I'm continuing on now. I'm so sorry to the people who have been waiting for the next chapter. I'll try to be better from now on.

Oh! And I rewrote chapters one and two. They're a little bit better than before.

I do not own any of the character of Fruits Basket or the manga/anime at all, but I do own the other characters that were made up to use in this fanfic.

**

* * *

**

Chapter THREE: Surprise!

-With Shigure-

Shigure stood there at the entry way of the door crying dramatically as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru put on their shoes getting ready to leave.

"Why are you all leaving me here alone!?" Shigure had been doing this for about the whole entire morning as soon as they told him they were going to a 'friend's house' (the 'going to a friend's house' seemed to be the most popular reason for doing something other than that so far). Kyo and Yuki had just about lost all patience with him, Kyo being the first one.

"We're only going to be gone for a couple of hours! It's not like we're leaving forever!"

"Please Shigure, we'll be back in no time." Even Yuki had started to consol the dog mostly because he wanted to leave. Tohru was the last to step up with a smile.

"We'll be right back. It's not going to take long. We just have to meet up with some friends from school to talk about something." Shigure stared at her for a second before sighing.

"If you say so, but be careful. Oh, and Yuki, Kyo, don't down anything stupid or take advantage of Tohru okay?"

"Shut up you damn dog! Like hell we'd do anything to Tohru! Geez…" Kyo turned sharply on his heel as he began walking away. Yuki decided not to say anything to encourage Shigure even more as he left after Kyo. Tohru waved one last goodbye before following after the two.

Stepping into the living room Shigure looked around.

"So quiet… I know!" He practically flew down the hallway to the phone. "I'll get Aya and Hatori! Then we'll go to a friend's house of our own." His fingers dialed the number to Hatori.

"Ha'ri, wanna hang out?"

* * *

-At the Masada estate-

The three arrived at the Masada Estate after quite a while. Tohru had gotten them lost so they had to go to the place where she met Shorin then retrace the steps they took to get there. It took a while but they got there at least.

"So… what now?" Kyo asked while watching Tohru. Tohru herself didn't really know. She didn't think about this. Kisarai didn't say anything about it too. Should they knock? Or just enter? Before she could answer a head popped over the top of the gate saving Tohru from responding to the question.

"You're Tohru right?" a boy asked. Tohru looked up at him not knowing who the boy was.

"Yes, I am." The boy gave a crooked smile that almost made Tohru laugh.

Another head popped up. This one she recognized.

"Kouji just open the door already!" Shorin looked down with a wide smile. "Hey Tohru!" Tohru giggled as she waved up to her.

"Hello!" They both dropped down behind the gate and, in no time, the door opened letting Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to enter. Shorin greeted them warmly.

"Hey! We were wondering when you would come back! Kisarai's in her room. I'll take you there. You want to see her, right?" Tohru nodded. "Okay then, follow me!" They took off going through the halls again towards the Head of the Family's room, though it was a lot more comfortable without the people staring at Tohru.

As they approached the door they heard loud laughter coming from inside, two from two men and one from a woman, most likely Kisarai. Shorin knocked on the door letting the people inside know that others were there.

"Yes?" Kisarai called.

"It's Tohru, she's here!"

"Tohru?" a familiar voice said. The door slid open showing someone that left the three speechless.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Shigure looked offended.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You three were off to a friend's house so I decided to go to a friend's house. Is that so bad?"

"Little brother! What a surprise!" Ayame sat at a table across from Kisarai. He was turned around so that he could see who accompanied Tohru.

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, it's nice to see you again," Hatori greeted more formally than the other two.

"Tohru! I'm so glad you came! Do you already know the Sohma's?" Kisarai waved her hand towards Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure. Tohru would have answered if only she wasn't so shocked. Their jaws practically dropped to the floor as soon as Shigure opened the door.

"Really now you guys. Close your mouths at least." Snapping out of it, they shook their heads only to stare from Shigure, to Hatori, Ayame, and last Kisarai. Kisarai smiled kindly at them.

"We met in high school. I was a freshman at the time when these three were… either sophomores or juniors I think. We've been friends ever since." Simple enough explanation, but it still was unbelievable.

"T-then do you know…" Tohru pointed with both hands from Kisarai to Shigure to Ayame to Hatori then back again. This was just confusing her even more.

"Yes, we both know about our families and… that other detail as well," Hatori answered her unasked question.

"Does…" Yuki couldn't inquire the rest. Ayame's face turned grave before lightening back up to his usual happy face.

"No. He doesn't." Yuki couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. "Well, instead of standing around why don't you come and sit with us! You'll be able to learn a lot about the high school days of your big brother! Won't that be wonderful!?" Yuki's hands clenched into a fist hearing his brother speak to him. So much for the tense moment…

In just a few moments an extra table was brought in and set next to the one already there. Tea was served and now the whole troupe sat there laughing, arguing, reminiscing, and just talking. Shigure and Ayame did most of all of that.

Tohru smiled seeing everyone chatting, laughing, and even quarrelling. So, she had nothing to worry about… Everything was fine. Yuki took a glance at Tohru as she spoke with Kisarai about how she met the Sohma's. Tohru noticed his stare and smiled at him. He looked away a little embarrassed but returned the smile with one of his own.

"Yep, I was fresh into high school when I met them. I was walking down the halls one day and saw Hatori and Ayame going down the same hall too. Ayame was dressed so peculiar with his hair in a braid and in a purple leopard like jacket over his uniform. It was so funny! He saw me in the halls and stopped to talk. After that, we just began to hang out!" Kisarai smiled.

"I don't understand how you could put up with Ayame and Shigure for so long… You and Hatori both…" Kyo sighed off to the side.

"You're so mean Kyo! Why do you have to be that way!?" Shigure put on his teary face as he stared at Kyo.

"Oh, don't worry about him 'Gure!" Ayame made a dramatic gesture as he took Shigure's hand. "I'll be with you forever. No matter what other people may say!"

"Oh, Ayame!" Shigure looked away from him acting like he was shy.

"Will you guys cut it out please!?" Kyo yelled as he hit the table with his fist.

"You two are so sick…" Yuki sipped some more of his tea as he tried to ignore his brother and cousin. Hatori did the same. In no time all of this had Tohru and Kisarai laughing like mad at how all of them were acting. The Sohma's were always so interesting and hilarious to be around. It was all going good until, Kisarai began to cough.

In the middle of her laugh she began coughing lightly. Tohru and the others stopped what they were doing and offered if they could do anything but she waved them off with a small smile. Her coughing, however, didn't stop. It only got worse.

The once small cough turned into a haggard attack. She just couldn't stop coughing. The coughs soon racked her body that she was having a little trouble trying to breathe. That wasn't the worst of it all still. Blood dripped from the side of her palm that she used to cover her mouth.

"K-Kisarai!?" Tohru rubbed her back as she watched the blood slowly drip to the ground. What was happening? Hatori's doctor side kicked in the moment the blood began to drip.

"Get the family's doctor in here now." He went over to Kisarai's side helping her move into a better position. He didn't really have to order anyone to go. Ayame was already out the door yelling for the doctor. "Tohru, I need you to leave right now. Shigure." Shigure stepped over and put a hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"Come on Tohru. Hatori knows what he's doing. Once her doctor comes in she should be alright." Should? That wasn't enough. Tohru looked back down at Kisarai as she continued to cough. Getting up slowly with the help of Shigure, she, Yuki, Kyo, and him left the room.

* * *

"Kisarai, you should take a break for the rest of the day. No moving too much or you might start having a coughing fit yet again. You'll need to drink lots of water too. I'll send someone to get you some." Kisarai nodded at the doctor's order.

"Whatever you say." The Masada family doctor left closing the door behind him. She lay there in her room by the window as she gazed out it. She must've made everyone worry. That was bad. The Sohma's had left earlier since it was getting late. Slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead she let out a long sigh. That was one of the worst attacks she'd ever had. They'd been happening more often too. Is she… no. She should stop thinking like that. She can't think about that just yet. She had to worry about the others first.

The door slid open as a small boy walked in carrying a tall glass of ice water. Kisarai looked over at him and smiled as she took the glass from him.

"Thank you Shirezu." Shirezu nodded and stood there for a moment as if deciding what to do. Making up his mind he climbed onto her bed and lay on top of the sheets cuddling up next to her. Kisarai, a little surprised, put her glass down on a dresser next to her bed and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, hun… It's okay."

Well, there ya go! Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if some of the characters are out of character. I was trying to get them as close as I could. I'm sorry again! Well, please review and as I always say, please don't flame. If you didn't like it then please just stop reading it.

I hope you liked it and here's a sum. of what's going to happen next chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter FOUR summary

"Kisarai's been spending a lot of time out of her estate. Isn't that kind of bad for her?" Tohru asked Shigure as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Shigure strained a smile as he answered her question.

"Well, sort of, but let's just let her do what she wants. She never was a person to follow other's orders."


	4. Is She Really Okay?

Here's chapter four. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own the characters I created to write this fanfic.

Quick thing: This happens a while after the part in the anime when Kyo reveals his little secret and Tohru helps him.

**

* * *

**

Chapter FOUR: Is She Really Okay?

Tohru stood there at the door a little startled. Kisarai smiled at her as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Tohru? You okay?" As if snapping back to reality Tohru shook her head before smiling back.

"Um, yes! I'm just a little surprised is all." Kisarai's smile grew bigger. She always was surprising her.

"Don't be! In fact I was going to ask if Shigure was in." As if on cue Shigure came up to the door in his usual grey yukata.

"Well, well! Kisarai herself is paying us a visit."

"Yes, I am. Glad you're here Shigure because we need to talk." Shigure nodded his head the smile still on his face.

"If that's the case, Tohru can you watch the house while I'm gone?"

"Of course!" He slipped on a pair of slippers and stepped outside following Kisarai.

"Thank you."

Tohru watched them walk away before she closed the door. Kisarai came to visit. She was really different from what she knew about Akito. Akito was frail from what she could gather from everyone else, but Kisarai was the exact opposite. She was strong and healthy, except for that one time. Tohru shivered. Kisarai wasn't strong then. It was like her barrier dropped down to show a weak young woman.

* * *

The two didn't speak until they were well away from the house. It was quiet except for the birds twittering and the leaves rustling. It was like they didn't really want to say anything or they already knew what the other was going to say.

"Shigure," Kisarai seemed to call instead of say. He looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Hm?" A small grin marked her face.

"I'm dying." Shigure raised his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't really say anything. He kind of already guessed that. "There's no use in me denying it. My coughing fits have been happening more frequently now. If it's not that than what could it be?"

"Is this why you came over? To tell me you were dying?" Kisarai stopped walking and stared at him with, just like the other day only more willing, all her barriers and walls dropped.

"You don't know how it feels to know that you could die at any moment." He stopped to stare back.

"Then why don't you stay at the main estate and not come out so much? Wouldn't that be better for you?" Kisarai gawked at him.

"'Better for me'!? You know how I am! I can't stay cooped up in a room all my life. That isn't the way I want to live." She looked away from him. Shigure just watched.

"Weren't you the one who said that we should accept dying since it's another part of our life that everyone must face?" Kisarai still didn't look at him. He sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I'll watch over Shirezu as much as I can. That's what you're really sacred about, isn't it?" She nodded once. "If I were your family doctor, I would have you locked in your room so that you couldn't come out." Shigure scratched the back of his head absently. "But, for you, I don't think that would've been a very good idea now that I absolutely think about it." She smiled as if she were laughing to an inside joke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start yelling and arguing." Shigure shook his head.

"No worries. But, I do know how it feels to know I could die at any moment." They began to walk again.

Kisarai nodded. "Because no one knows when they will."

"Exactly."

* * *

Tohru looked up from making lunch to see Shigure coming in.

"Hey Shigure! I'm just making lunch, will Kisarai be joining us for lunch. He shook his head.

"No, she left already. She said she needed to get some things ready. Is that beef stew I smell there?" Tohru laughed as she mixed the soup a little bit more.

"Yes it is. It's almost done." Turning the heat down lower she covered it up so it could simmer just a little bit longer. She watched the liquid bubble beneath the fogged glass cover. Biting her bottom lip she decided to ask. Shigure was just about to leave when he heard her call him.

"Yes?" He stood near the door. She hesitated a little bit but came out with it.

"Kisarai's been spending a lot of time out of her estate. Isn't that kind of bad for her?" Tohru asked Shigure as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Shigure strained a smile as he answered her question.

"Well, sort of, but let's just let her do what she wants. She never was a person to follow other's orders." Tohru turned around only to see Shigure's back as he left the kitchen. The way he said it. He sounded a bit distressed.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Tohru had gotten a call from Kisarai asking if she could come over today. It looked like a normal visit but Tohru knew something was going on more than what everyone was letting them know. Shigure had Kyo and Yuki busy with something too right when Kisarai called. Did he do it on purpose or was it just a perfect coincidence that she was going alone.

A different person met her at the entrance. She saw no trace of Shorin coming to greet her gleefully as she always did. The new person led her to a different room than the normal one that she usually went to to see Kisarai. It was then that she noticed that they were going to her bedroom. This brought back uneasy memories of when she saw her friend being carried by Aya, Hatori, and the Masada doctor to her room. Her coughing then had ceased but she looked so pale…

The woman left Tohru at the door letting her have the choice of opening it or not. Tohru stared at the handle. She put her hand on it but left it there without doing anything. She braced herself for whatever was coming. Anything could come at her. Tohru had to be prepared. She pushed the handle down and entered.

The room was bright. The sun shone through the window at the bed providing natural sunlight. It was open too letting in a little breeze to cool the room from the hot rays. Kisarai sat upright on her bed, two pillows behind her to cushion the wall. She stared out the window deep in thought. Tohru walked in quietly watching, not wanting to disturb her. She looked like a thin sheet of glass. It was like she would shatter at any movement, any noise, any touch. On her lap, she noticed little Shirezu snoring lightly. She was about to back out when Kisarai spoke.

"It's alright. He's quite a heavy sleeper." Kisarai's usual smile appeared on her face. She was always smiling. Tohru smiled back. "You can sit down if you wish." Closing the door behind her, Tohru took a seat on the chair next to her bed. "There's something that I need to tell you Tohru. Promise you'll listen to me before you say anything."

Tohru nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Okay. I'm really sorry this is so short! I tried the best I could to see if I could make it longer but I couldn't find a way! Sorry!

Here's next chapter's summary!

**Chapter FIVE: Bad Luck**

The house was so tense. Everything was happening so fast. First the thing with Kyo, now this?


	5. Bad Luck

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! We're almost to the end too!

I do not own anything about Fruits Basket but I do own the characters I created to insert into this fan story.

And spoiler alert here. If you haven't seen the last episode of Fruits Basket I suggest you don't read any further.

**

* * *

**

Chapter FIVE: Bad Luck

The entire Masada family sat outside inside their estate in an area with scattered weeping willows and cherry blossomed trees. Also in attendance, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki sat at the front.

It was a cheerless day today. The air was filled with sadness so thick you couldn't breathe.

Tohru glanced further down the seats to a row of what to normal people would've been pets of some sort, but they were actually the young members of the zodiac, all thirteen of them. The sadness and grief had overwhelmed them that they transformed. _'If someone of the same sex hugs us or if we have strong feelings over something, they transform.'_ Kisarai's voice echoed in her head of her explanation.

It wasn't a week ago that she had met Kisarai, but it felt as if she'd known Kisarai for a long time. She was like another mother figure to her. In just that short of time, Tohru was sad that she was now gone. Why did she have to go? And so suddenly…

That day Kisarai had called to invite Tohru over to the estate was the day it happened. Tohru had left the estate her eyes red from crying after what Kisarai had told her. Later on that night, they got another call from the Masada family doctor. The next day she was cremated and today, well, you could guess.

A man that she realized was the man who had asked Kisarai if he could marry the first day she met her finished his speech and stepped down from the small podium they had carried out. The wind blew as the gray sky grew a little darker. Hatori spoke a little bit. Mostly how Kisarai had been kind and okay with the fact that the Sohma family was also cursed and how she helped them during many gloomy days. Ayame talked about how they all first met and the way she aided him on opening his own shop.

Shigure was the last to go.

He stood straightening out his only suit he kept for special occasions. Walking to the podium, he pulled a paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"I won't be very long," he said in a loud clear voice. The sky boomed softly. Shigure looked up at it with a smile. "Kisarai liked weather like this. Instead of a bright, sunny day, she preferred a dark rainy one." He laughed. "She was an odd one." He cleared his throat as he looked down at his paper. "Kisarai and I had known each other a long time, much like how Hatori and Ayame had known her. She was there for us when we needed to get away from our family, when we needed a place to escape.

"I went back and forth in my office wondering what else exactly to write and how to word it all. To tell the truth, it wasn't easy. I made dozens of speeches but none of them I thought were good enough. So I decided to write the truth.

"Kisarai, you will be missed very much. I hope that wherever you are, you will watch over us and help us through any dark days ahead. No one will ever forget you. I'll keep my word so you don't have to be afraid." With that, he crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his pocket before he took his seat between Ayame and Hatori.

After the little procession, Kisarai was buried under a large weeping willow tree. Many family members dropped a flower over her grave. A majority of them were roses with a few carnations mixed in. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo each held a calla lily. Shigure suggested them. They lay them across the grave gently saying a few of their own words. The three teens watched as Ayame got ready to put his flower down.

"Did you know each flower has a meaning?" Shigure had crept up so quietly behind the teens that they jumped. After calming down, they looked at the flowers they had lain down. Shigure already knew what they were going to ask. "The meanings sometimes vary so excuse me if I get them a little wrong or off. The calla lilies you put down mean beauty."

Ayame put his flower down while speaking to them. "The cyclamen means resignation but also goodbye."

Hatori was next. He twirled his flower between his fingertips as if admiring the beauty of it as Ayame went to stand next to his little brother. "The purple iris stands for wisdom and knowledge, which I know you would agree, would be some of the few words that described Kisarai." Hattori set his flower down while switching spots with Shigure. He put his flower down gingerly then shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at the small grave. No one said anything, until the interest grew too much to resist.

"What was that you put down?" Yuki asked in a whisper. Tohru noticed the familiar crinkle at his eyes.

"A gardenia."

They waited a while longer for the meaning, but seeing as how they weren't getting one immediately Kyo cleared his throat.

"What does that mean?" Kyo inquired. Shigure looked up at them with his smile.

"_That_ is a secret."

* * *

They said their goodbyes to the Masada's as they left in silence to the Ha'ri's car. There were six of them so Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure all had to smush into the back seat. Before Tohru climbed in, someone called for her.

"Tohru!" She halted from ducking into the car when she saw a brown puppy race clumsily towards them. Tohru climbed back out and walked to meet Shorin. Shorin jumped up as Tohru caught her and gave her a loose hug.

"I'm sorry Shorin," she apologized. She didn't know what for exactly, it just felt like the right thing to say at the moment. "It'll all be okay." She felt the puppy nod. Pulling her away from her Tohru held Shorin in front of her.

"Will you still come visit us every once in a while?" Tohru smiled.

"Of course I will. I promise." Shorin gave a dog smile as Tohru put her down and watched her run back to the estate.

* * *

Tohru believed she was okay the other day during the funeral but the next day was just… different. She woke up sad and groggy with a slight headache from crying. It felt so weird. It was like the world wasn't the same as it had been.

The house was so tense. Everything was happening so fast. First the thing with Kyo, now this? How much more would they have to endure?

Kyo had returned to doing his normal routines of training in the morning. He stood outside the dining room punching absently in the air. He looked as if he were okay but Tohru knew that some of the incident was still fresh in his memory.

As for Yuki, he sat at the stairs staring off into space thinking of, well, everything.

Shigure tried his best to regular but, he was trying way too hard.

Tohru sat at the table her decision made. She knew there was nothing she could do for the past. But maybe she could do something for the future, for the Sohma's.

"Breakfast time, breakfast time, all for me, breakfast!" Shigure sang as he walked to eat breakfast. He looked over at Kyo as he punched the air enthusiastically. "Kyo, it's time to eat. You're sure lively this morning." He stopped as he saw Yuki sitting. "Hm…" He turned to walk into the dining room. "Let's see now…" Seeing the food Tohru had lain out on the table he sat down happily. "Where to start…" Now was the time to ask him.

"Shigure." He looked at her. "Well, um…" She could feel Yuki and Kyo's eyes on her now. That didn't stop her though. She made up her mind. "Tomorrow, I'd like to go see Akito if that's okay."

* * *

I'm sorry! I know the chapters have been becoming really short! I'm sorry!

I'm sorry too if it's all a little rushed, but I'm trying to not make it so.

I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will probably be the last.


	6. You're Alive

Here's the last chapter. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and stuff! That really got me off my lazy streak to finish this up. Thank you! And I hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own anything about Fruits Basket.

Spoiler alert!!!! - This has a scene of the last episode of Fruits Basket so if you haven't seen the entire thing I highly suggest you don't read this.

* * *

**Chapter SIX: You're Alive**

Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki sat in what seemed like Akito's receiving room. It was so much like Kisarai's that Tohru couldn't help but remember the kind, always smiling woman.

Hatori sat behind them. Kyo was not there. It was comforting for them to be there, but she wished that Kyo was there too.

"What have you come here for?" Tohru sat quietly before finally answering. She barely even heard what he was talking about before that.

"I don't know." She heard the rustle of his robes as he stood up and walked over. She could see Shigure and Yuki out of the corner of her eye shaking at her answer. She could even feel the uneasiness and despair coming from Hatori behind her. She didn't look up as Akito stood over her.

That's when it happened in an instant.

Tohru felt a hand grip her hair and rip her up. It hurt like fire as she felt a few threads be pulled out of her head and a thousand others feeling as if they would soon follow after. Shigure and Yuki instantly went to her aid as they each grabbed one of Akito's arms to hold him from hurting her more. She could feel the tears brim her eyes. Akito yelled in rage.

"It's not that you don't know is it!" He pulled up more. She yelped. "You just can't say it, can you!? Well, let me say if for you, you're going to tell me you want to go on living with everyone in that house, but I won't allow it. I will make you REGRET you ever had anything to do with the Sohma's." Tohru said nothing. "You will suffer. You will suffer as we suffer. Did you think by coming here and kneeling before me you could change anything!" He pushed her down but kept his hold. Tohru grunted. "Well, let me tell you, you can't, none of you can, you can NEVER leave the Sohma's just like you can never go against me!"

Tohru began to cry.

But not because of the pain she was in, but because she began to remember what Kisarai told her the day she died.

She heard him snicker. "Now, I want you to _beg _me for forgiveness. Say you will never interfere with the Sohma's again!"

_Kisarai looked out the window as she stroked Shirezu's unruly hair. Tohru watched her. "It hurts a lot. When, as soon as you're born, you're told that you're going to die. It's something that everyone must go through in life, but when you're little and they suddenly tell you this… It's very painful."_

Tohru sniffed. "It must've been very painful Akito being told the day you were born, that you were going to die. It must've been so painful." Akito grit his teeth.

"_We often wonder, when people begin to apologize for telling you you're going to die, what do they know about it? How do they know how it feels when you're just going to die like that? When the burden of the curse you know nothing about is laid entirely on your shoulders? When you carry the core?"_

"What was!? What do you know about it!?" She could hear the shakiness in his voice. He was afraid too.

"_They can't even imagine how horrible it is."_

She sniffed once more. "You're right. I can't even imagine. How awful it would be to know something like that. Or how terrifying.

"Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo I'm sure they feel the same way. And Hattori too." The tears began to drop. She heard them pitter on the floor. "And when you pass away, we'll be sad. We'll be very sad to lose you." She sniffed once more. "And so…"

"Heh… Who's going to be sad? Everyone's able to live thanks to me. They'll all hope I'll be gone quickly."

"_Akito and I were born in order to die. That's all there was to it."_

Akito's voice dropped, but it was so slight that no one caught the change.

"I was born in order to die. That was what was decided."

"_We were born in order to die…" Kisarai repeated in a whisper. She looked down at Shirezu. "Then why were we even born." She laughed at herself before looking back outside. "Perhaps, to try to right the wrong that caused our family to be this way?"_

"But why? Who decided it had to be like that?" Tohru closed her eyes. The tears slipped through.

"_No one decided it had to be this way. It just… is, I guess." Kisarai smiled. "Mm…I'm happy that I was able to live."_

Tohru closed her eyes as the tears came a lot more freely. "Akito, right now you're alive aren't you!?"

"_I was able to live my life to the fullest each moment. I had the best of friends, a wonderful child, and an awesome family. I was able to help others when they needed it, and I was able to experience a love that most search for and hope to gain. I lived my life and I don't regret a single moment." She looked at Tohru now. Her eyes were afraid but confident, strong but weak, sad but happy. "I don't know how Akito is. I only heard about him from stories, but he acts as if he died a long time ago."_

"Alive!?" His grip on her hair tightened. "You call THIS being alive, do you?" His voice wavered.

"_With the limited time that I have, many wonder how I could call it being alive. I could drop dead any second. Shorin, that stubborn girl, was always nagging at me to stay indoors more and to not go out so much, but how could I live when I can't see the world? How can I live when I can't experience the things in life that I might never get to in the future when I have the moments to do so?" She looked back down at Shirezu._

"It's been decided. It's been decided! And they never even asked me!"

"_I-we- were never asked whether we wanted to die, but, who is?"_

Flashes of seeing her mother in the hospital raided her mind. Seeing her there, not moving, not getting up, not smiling and telling her that everything was alright. It happened in a moment.

"_Every second is precious."_

"I-I didn't know my mom was going to die." Akito pushed her down even more with more force.

"Silence! Stop talking!" Akito looked up. "Hattori, I want you to erase this girl's memory. Do it! Now!" Hattori didn't move. "Hattori!" Akito huffed angrily.

"_I want to live a long time, to watch the others grow, to see Shirezu grow."_

"I wanted her to live a long time; I wanted her… to be here, to watch me." Akito finally broke.

"Stop crying, stop it, stop crying," he ordered with a faltering voice.

"_The curse is a complicated one to understand, but it is the way it is. So, I can't- don't- regret any moment of how I lived."_

"And I don't know what your family's curse is, but I'm happy. I'm happy that I know you, Akito. And I don't regret meeting you, or anyone, not at all." She felt his hold on her weaken; she was finally able to look up at him.

"_Akito has probably kept all these thoughts to himself, of dying, of life, of _wanting _to live more then we're allowed." Kisarai laughed as she leaned back against the wall tiredly. "That's bad for you, you know."_

"I wanna know you. Please, tell me how you feel even if you're angry or bitter or frustrated that's okay!" She could see the vulnerability now in his eyes, just like how she could see it in Kisarai's.

"_He just needs to understand that he's alive." Kisarai closed her eyes as the hand that was once stroking Shirezu slowed to a stop._

"Because the important thing is, right now Akito, you're alive."

"_He's still alive."_

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter really confused you guys or didn't make all that much sense. I really rushed it for some reason.

Pretty much the italics were flashbacks of when Tohru went to Kisarai the day she died.

Sorry too if some parts don't really make any sense and whatnot, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. I know there are some typos and mistakes but I hope you can read around it a little bit. I think I caught all of them in this chapter but I'm not too sure.

I might write a bit more on this later on as a different story, for example, I might go back into the past with Kisarai and Hattori, Shigure, and Ayame. Or I might go into the future with Shirezu and Shorin and the Sohma's. I'm still brainstorming and thinking over the ideas. Who knows? Maybe I will.

Thank you SO much for reading this, and especially thank you to the readers who were patiently waiting and encouraging me for an update. I'm really sorry that I didn't write sooner! It probably would've been longer if I had written it earlier.

But, thank you and I'll see you all again hopefully!


End file.
